1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic and hydraulic operating gripping apparatuses, and more particularly to a gripping apparatus having two levers selectively movable toward and away from each other by an actuating member disposed between the levers and connected to a pneumatically or hydraulically operated piston assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pneumaticlly or hydraulically operated grippers are available generally including a power cylinder having a piston rod projecting from one end of a cylinder body with two opposed jaws movably mounted on the cylinder body end for movement toward and away from each other. The jaws are operably connected to the piston rod, reciprocation of the piston and piston rod causing the jaws to move toward and away from each other.